


ⓢⓣⓡⓤⓣ! ; ᵃᶫᵒᶦˢ ᵗʳᵃᶰᶜʸ

by ShaytheStar



Series: AMVs [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AMV, FCPX, Fanvids, Final Cut Pro X, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This song is perfect for Alois's first personality!</p>
            </blockquote>





	ⓢⓣⓡⓤⓣ! ; ᵃᶫᵒᶦˢ ᵗʳᵃᶰᶜʸ

Thumbnail made in Photoshop. Video made in Final Cut Pro X. The song is "Strut" by Adam Lambert.

Time taken: around 4, 5 hours.


End file.
